


Once You Go Gintama, You Never Go Back

by kemor



Category: Gintama
Genre: Comfort, Dadtoki, F/M, Family, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Pads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemor/pseuds/kemor
Summary: A series of Gintama oneshots. Chapter 1 - Kagura and period equals Dadtoki plus pads. Could you ask for a better combo?Chapter 2 - Kagura visits and talks to her mom, and so does Gintoki





	1. Chapter 1

Sup. This is going to be a series of oneshots, which will be my way of "practicing" my writting. There's a big project I'm planning on doing and as I am now, I won't live up to its "hype". So basically, I will be dropping Gintama stories in here. They will vary from cute, family fluff to hardcore Angst, so be advised. Expect to see other characters, not necessarily in pairings.

This time, we have Gintoki, Kagura and their little fight with so called "period." I was inspired to write this by natodiangelo's "two am" ( s/12106777/1/two-am) and Canopii's "Everyone Looks a Little Older After a Long Night Of Singing the Doraemon Opening" from ao3.  
Enjoy!

 

Rating : K+

Genre: Family, Comfort

Characters: Gintoki, Kagura

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was yet another quiet night. The sky was cloudless, taking a color of dark purple covered with millions of white, beautiful dots called stars. The moon shined in its entirety, taking a shape of a big, round gray ball, blinding with its light.

This light found its way into a certain silver-haired man's room, who was deep in his sleep. Apparently, he was dreaming about something pleasant, as a smile formed on his sleeping face, mumbling few words as well.

"Gin-chan."

A voice whispered to him, but to no avail, as his dream continued.

"Gin-chan."

The voice called again, this time one tone louder. His body started to react, as he groaned quietly and covered his head, trying to get away from the noise.

"Gin-chan, wake up."

He lost. Slowly opening his eyes, he tried his best to fight heavy sand that tried to drag his eyelids back down. He blinked few times, shaking it off. He looked towards the source of the noise, which happened to be in direction of his shouji.

"What?" he asked.

The culprit happened to be Kagura, who was standing in his doorway. Actually, "standing" would be an exaggeration, as she peeked her head from behind his door, leaving the rest of her body covered by the thin layer of wood.

"I need your help." she said quietly, her voice lacking its usual confidence.

"With what?" he asked her mid-yawn, looking at the clock. 3 AM - not a good time to be woken up at.

She didn't respond. Instead, her gaze shifted towards the floor, as a light color of pink covered her cheeks. Even thought all he could see was her head and right hand which she used to open the door, he could easily tell she's unusually fidgety. He didn't feel any annoyance, or irritation toward her. Lately, he found out that he was alot more patient with her than usually. Still, being woken up in the middle of a night was not a pleasant thing, and as he battled heavy soldiers of sleep, he waited for her responce. He was very interested to hear what the hell was he supposed to help her with at 3 AM.

Just as she was about to say something, her own body betrayed her, as she used a little too much force on the door, sliding it open more than she'd want to, showing the rest of her body that was hiding behind the door.

As she opened the door, Gintoki immediately knew what her problem was. One peak was enough, as he quickly took his eyes off of Kagura's bloodied pants and shifted them towards his own legs, as he slowly got out of his bed and reached out to his dresser.

Kagura, who was now fully exposed, stood in his doorway, her face now more red than a tomato. She stood there, in her pink pajamas that were getting too small for her lately, with a small red stain on her crotch. She kept staring at her toes, too embarassed to look at the male, who was now changing his shirt and putting his sweatpants on.

As Gin finished changing, he walked out of his room, passing by Kagura in the doorway. He put a hand on her head, petting her a little and smiled.

"Go wash up and change into these. I'll be back in 10 minutes." he said, as he handed her one of his t-shirt's and old boxers.

She grabbed the clothes and ran up to the bathroom, loudly closing the door behind her, still red faced.

Sighing, he put his shoes on and walked out of the house.

Cold, calming air filled his lungs and a nice, relaxing night breeze touched his skin as he walked down the stairs.

Indeed, it was pretty unusual to make a trip to the supermarket at 3 AM. But he didn't mind that. In fact, he was a little happy.

It wasn't the first time Kagura was attacked by her own body at night. And yet, even when it happened for the first time, he couldn't bring himself up to make fun of her. Instead, he felt a little sorry for the girl, as she didn't understand what was happening to her. He never expected to ever give a girl "The Talk", especially not "her". All this time he thought Kagura was different, and when it came down to business, it turned out she's just like the rest. A normal girl.

As he drove down the town, deep in thoughts, he found himself in front of his destination - "TASCO".

It didn't take too long before he grabbed the green bag of pads he was so familiar with. He used to put them inside of a cereal box, only to put it out for the poor cashier who tried to contain her laugh. Now he confidently put it on the tape, intimidating those who dared to give him mocking looks with his sword.

He opened his wallet to see his ideally counted money he planned on spending on a parfait. Well, there are things important and importanter. Or something like that.

He put the change in his wallet and a minute later he was on his way back, the plastic bag crinkling as wind hit it repeatedly. 2 more minutes later, he closed his front shouji behind him, entering his house as he took his shoes off with his feet.

He knocked on bathroom door, knowing full well she was in there.

"Kagura, I'm opening the door."

He did as he said, opening it just so he could squeeze his arm in there, as he reached out with the plastic back at the end of his arm. Kagura gently took the bag out of his grip, and he quickly pulled out and closed the door, immediately heading out to the livingroom.

Gintoki opened the closet, only to see a stained futon. Glad that he invested in another one, he rolled her dirty bed and laid it down on the sofa, replacing it with a clean one.

Just as he was done changing her bed, Kagura walked out of the bathroom, wearing his orange t-shirt and white boxers with strawberry pattern. He passed her by, carrying her dirty bed and put it into the washing machine, immediately turning it on. He closed the door, muffling the sound of the machine and water.

Kagura, who was starting to get inside her closet, looked at Gin, who was now walking towards his own bedroom.

"Good night, Gin-chan."

"G'night."

He took his pants off, discarding them lazily to the side and laid back down, his bed now pleasantly cold. However he knew exactly what was going to happen in few minutes and it definitely was not sleep.

10 minutes later he found himself confirming his theory, as quiet groans started to come out of the living room, specifically from the closet. Being an expert, he could easily tell the difference beetwen a pleasant groan and a painful one.

Another one found its way into his ears, now ensuring him that his theory was right.

"Yup. Cramps."

Shit like this made him feel that life is even more unfair than it used to. Sure, he was glad he did not bleed every month and his own insides did not try to eat each other. But seeing it happen to someone you care about may as well be just as painful.

The sound of sliding door filled the apartment, quickly followed by dull sound of naked feet dropping onto wooden panels. Few seconds after, another door slid open, as Kagura entered Gintoki's room once again.

"Gin-chan."

This time, he was awake and immediately raised his head, looking into the girl's gleaming blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, fully aware of what the problem was.

"My tummy hurts."

Even thought it used to happen every month, he still couldn't get rid of that feeling. He felt genuinely bad for her, as he would listen to her voice, full of pain every night for a week. Usually, he had no idea how to help her, but this time an idea popped in his mind.

Gintoki got out of his bed, mumbling a quiet "wait a second", before opening the dresser once again. He took out an old robe of his, once white, now gray from both age and dirt. He folded it into a square and put it on the side of his bed, as he laid down on the other one. Kagura stood still in the doorway, observing his movements with confusion.

"Come here." Gin said, raising his covers in invitation, making the girl blush.

However she did not reject his offer, as she gently laid next to him, turning onto the side, not facing him.

Gintoki covered them both and rolled onto his right side, as he threw his arm over the girl, putting it on her belly and pulled her closer to his figure, putting his nose in her red hair, feeling her warm back on his chest.

"Gin-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you." she said faintly, smiling as she put her hand on his, feeling his warmness spread across her aching tummy, making it feel better with each second.

"You're welcome". he responded, with a genuine smile glued to his face.

Kagura closed her eyes and few seconds later she was asleep, quietly breathing, her chest forming a regular, slow movement.

Gintoki followed up soon, and as he felt the warm embrace of sleep, one final thought popped in his mind.

That maybe he just found a solution to her problem. And he liked it pretty damn much.


	2. Make Sure Your Second Dad Meets Your Mom

**Sup. Sorry for being away for a while, I had some stuff I need to take care off. I'm out of shape, but seeing a certain writer work hard on her fics inspired me to stop being a lazy piece of shit and put something out for you guys. With Rakuyou Arc finally happening, I could finally butcher that one idea I had for couple of months now. Yay. I hope you enjoy it and stay tuned for something...heavier coming up pretty soon.**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Comfort, Family**

**Characters: Gintoki, Kagura, many characters get mentioned as well.**

* * *

Planet Rakuyou. Paradise for criminals. Never stops raining. No government to hunt you down. No rules to follow. The strongest gets to live. Definitely not a place for children.

And yet, there were children who once lived here. Two, to be exact. And one of them was making their way through the streets.

Head held high, tightly gripping her umbrella with one hand and carrying a bouquet of flowers, carefully protecting it from the rain in another. A sight not common in these streets, some would even say provocative. But after glueing their eyes for a moment, they get back to their activities and let the girl walk past them, as she's making her way toward the hills.

After a while she gets there and walks up to a lone tombstone at the very top. You'd think people who live here had no sign of honor or respect, and yet she never feared that someone'd just destroy it. They ignored it, sometimes even visiting it to check out whether it was true that "someone was buried on that tall as shit hill". And for that, she was somewhat grateful. It even looked clean, much cleaner than when she'd seen it last time.

As she closes the distance, she notices that the grave was indeed cleaned and not too long ago. She doesn't wonder who did that. There were only two options, and it was definitely one of them.

She finally makes her way to the grave, standing only three feet away from it.

 

_**Kouka** _

 

_**Loving mother and terrifying wife** _

 

She smiles at the writing and kneels down to place her bouquet next to two other flowers, that were definitely picked from the wilds. Knowing that both of them had been here not so long ago fills her with a slight feeling of happiness.

"I'm back, Mami." says Kagura, smiling dearly at the tombstone.

She sits down on wet, cold grass and positions herself to be as comfrotable as you can get on freezing ground. She leans her umbrella on her shoulder, protecting her from heavy rain.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long." Kagura aims her sight to the ground, feeling somewhat ashamed. She couldn't get rid of a feeling that her mother was about to scold her for not visiting for almost a year.

"I guess we've got alot of catching up to do, huh?" she lifts her gaze up and sends another cheerful smile at the cold, wet stone in front of her.

"So, as you can see, we made up. All three of us! I mean, it did take few punches and couple head bashings to do it, but it still counts!"

Kagura takes a look at her still bandaged hands. It's been a week and even with her recovery speed, she still needed daily treatment. Still her hands were not as bad as _his_.

She grips her hand lightly and smiles.

"We made it to Earth! I mean, _I_ live there, Papi and Kamui only visit once in a while. You wouldn't believe how beautiful it is, both from space and on surface! But as beaufitul as it is, calling it weird as hell would not be wrong. You wouldn't believe what kind of people live there! The town I live in, Edo, must be the weirdest place you've ever seen. So, these people call themselves samurai, and..."

Kagura then proceeds to tell her mom what kind of a planet Earth is. How crazy and strangely inspiring samurai are, how law does not apply even to police and authorities _("I mean, who in their right mind would let a sadist become a cop? And their Chief is a stalking pervert, even worse than Papi!"),_ the ongoing war between two different terrorist groups and the government, Kabuki District that may be even worse than entire Rakuyou combined and how it's run by a group of cabaret girls with a leader so terrifying everyone calls her "Boss Lady" and many other people she met in her time spent there.

"Oh, and I'm a slave. I mean, not literally a slave but I feel like one. I don't get paid and even if I do, it's not even enough for a good meal. It's called _Yorozuya_ and we grant people's requests. From catching a cat to saving the world. But we usually blow all our jobs off and get nothing in return."

Kagura smiles as she remembers all memoried she made with these morons. No matter how hard it was, they always sticked together and enjoyed every moment of their time spent together, even if they argued all the time and their dinner usually turned into an all out war for the last piece of meat.

"There's four of us. A veeery big dog named Sadaharu. Yes, another one. But he's so big and strong that even if I wanted to, I don't think I could hurt him."

"Then there's me, Yorozuya Gura-san. The most efficient, sexiest and skilled member of the group."

"Next is Shinpachi. He's a useless virgin otaku with with so many complexed that I can't even count them. His big sister is the one I call Boss Lady. She's like a big sister I've always wanted, even when she's scary. But Shinpachi is her complete opposite. All he does is nag, clean and patheticly try to play the straight man. I swear to god, even Sadaharu fills this role better than he does." she says while picking her nose. She flicks her booger to the side and a slight smile forms on her face.

"But he's determined and follows his samurai way. It's both strange and terrifying how that one thing almost makes up for how much of a loser he is. I think both him and me got that from _him"_

Kagura closes her eyes and lets out a small sigh, but her smile does not leave her face.

"Then there's the big boss. His name is Gintoki, but I call him Gin-chan. It's strange, because he hates when other people call him that but he's fine with me. Maybe he's a lolicon?" she genuinely wonders for a second.

"He's the one I live with. I mean, not only two of us, we're not married. Sadaharu lives with us as well. I sleep in a closet but not because he makes me to, I just like it there. He even bought me a separate bed, but I refused and he threw it somewhere into the basement, calling me an ungrateful little shit. I'd even thank him, if he didn't buy it for my salary."

"He's a lazy, useless manchild in his thirties, addicted to sugar and a woman he has no chance of even being close to. Recently I was wondering who was worse, him or Shinpachi and to be honest, I simply can't decide."

As Kagura continues to badmouth her boss, she can't help but recall every time he helped her. Saving her from an alien, buying her new umbrella, exercising with her even when hungover, shielding her with his own body in multiple battles they took a part in. She can't help but feel her smile deepen on her face, just at the thought of him.

"But as bad as it sounds, he's a really good guy. He's the one who talked and knocked some sense into Kamui's thick head. He's the one who inspires me and Shinpachi to be better people. And he's the one who picked me up from the streets when I was about to become homeless."

"No matter how bad they are, there's one thing that's never going to change. I love them and I want to stay with them forever!" she sends yet snother grin at her mother's grave. For a moment, she could swear the rain thinned, as if her mother smiled at her from above, knowing that her daughter was in good hands.

Kagura stood up from wet grass and stretched, feeling relief in her slightly numb thighs. She forgot sitting on wet ground makes your pants wet and a wave of cold suddenly hit her.

"Kagura."

A familiar voice called her and as she turned around, she noticed a tall man clad in white robes standing few meters away from her. His hair, usually permed, now granting him his wish of being straight from rain falling onto his naked head, wetting his bandages that sprawled across his forehead and jaw.

"What's up, Gin-chan?" Kagura responds to the man, who's making his way toward her.

"Tatsuma said we're about to set sail, we can't really stay here for too long. Your dad told me I'd find you here." as he says that, he stops right next to her, shifting his eyes to the wet tombstone.

"Is this...?" he asks quietly.

"Mhm." she nods.

Gintoki continues to stare at the grave, reading what's written on it. Yeah, _he_ definitely wrote that.

Gin turns around and starts to walk away. Or so it looked like, as he made his way to the nearest tree and picked a yellow flower from beneath the branches that protected it from the rain. He came back to Kagura's side and kneeled in front of the grave, placing his flower next to other poor wild plants, ripped from their home by some brutes.

Kagura looked at him, slightly shocked. He catches the girl's sight on him and looks into her blue, beautful eyes, smiling at her with a familiar look in his crimson eyes.

"I've always wanted to meet the woman capable of creating a monster such as yourself." he taunts her with his shit eating grin. "I'm glad I finally got a chance."

Kagura can't help but feel tears making their ways to her eyes. She has no idea why, or for what reason, but she just lets them flow, not caring that he could see them.

She lifts her umbrella to cover him from the rain in a way to show her affection. In return, he gently wraps his heavily bandaged arm around her figure and pulls her to his own, his own version of a hug.

They stay like that for a while, until Gintoki takes his arm off the girl and turns around to head back.

"Come on, we gotta go. For some reason, I feel like we'll be back here pretty soon."

She simply nods, wiping her eyes as he's getting further away. Finally, she whispers one final goodbye and starts to go down the hill herself.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Gin stops walking and turns around to look at the girl "I'm in my twenties, not thirties."

It takes her a while to decode what he meant and when she does, she feels heat gathering in her cheeks as her pale, smoth cheeks started to take the color of pure scarlet.

"You...you were eavesdroping?! Gin-chan, you moron!" she yells as he starts running away, laughing loudly as she tails behind him, screaming all the insults she learned during past year.

And even though her mouth said one thing, she could never change the way her heart felt. These guys gave her home. This man granted her another family. And never in her life could she ever repay him. And as she finally catches up to him and puts her foot up his ass, she regrets one thing.

That her mother never got to meet these idiots.


End file.
